London Calling
by Fabgay
Summary: Santana's off to London and sees Quinn at the airport heading the same way. Quinntana.


Santana wheeled her suitcase towards the check-in desk at JFK. She stared at the screen above the desk. It had the British Airways logo animated on it. She smiled to herself and stood behind a man who was at the end of a fairly small queue of people.

She poked her head out to see the front of the queue. A blonde girl was placing her suitcase on the conveyer belt; the check-in attendant wrapped the sticky ticket around the handle and the suitcase was taken away. The blonde girl turned after leaving the attendant and Santana caught her face. Quinn Fabray walked away from the desk, down the queue. Santana's eyes widened. She turned her head to face other queues.

Santana sighed a breath of relief as Quinn hadn't noticed her and kept walking on to the departure lounge. She hurried behind the man in front of her.

Minutes passed and Santana was standing on the other side of the check-in desk.

"Your flight to Heathrow is on time. Boarding time is 1:30 and the flight will depart at 1:50" The male attendant added. "Here's your boarding pass and your passport. Enjoy your time in London" He finished with a smile.

"Thank you" Santana smiled, she followed in Quinn's footsteps and headed towards the departure lounge.

X

Santana reached her second queue of the day, this time it was security. Santana knew the drill, anyone did. She reached into her bag and took out her phone, her iPod and anything else like keys. She queue was quick, there were about five stations.

A security guard pointed to a station and Santana went to it. She placed her bag and electrical items in one of the trays. It was placed onto the belt to be scanned. Santana waited until a female security guard instructed her to walk through the detector. To Santana's amazement, the detector did not beep and she was free to pick up her belongings.

She walked on to find a TV screen hanging from the ceilings which had all boarding information on it. She scanned the screen.

"Santana?"

Santana heard a more than familiar voice behind her. She knew who it was. So she turned around and saw Quinn standing there.

"Quinn…" She could barely get Quinn's name out of her mouth. The blonde edged towards her and pulled the Latina into a hug. Santana, who was slightly taken back from by the embrace.

Quinn pulled away. "I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How about you? Are you going away for a while?" Santana asked, a grin on her face.

"I'm going to London" Quinn sensed from the look on Santana's face after she said 'London' that they were both going to the same place.

"No way, I'm going to London too!" Santana said happily. "Are you on my flight?"

Quinn looked at her boarding pass, Santana did too. She couldn't help but notice the seat number. "The one leaving at 1:50? Is that yours?"

"Sure is" Santana smirked. "I think you're sat next to me"

"You're 31B?"

"Which makes you 31A"

The two laughed together and walked to some seats.

X

After an hour of conversation about what they had been up to in the last few years, Santana and Quinn's flight to London had been called for boarding. The two chatted as they boarded the flight.

"28, 29, 30 and 31" Quinn said as they walked down one of the aisles in the plane. A man was already seated in 31A. From first glance, Quinn could tell this man would be one of those typical irritating plane passengers.

"After you Lopez" Quinn snickered. Santana sighed and sat in 31B, Quinn sat in 31A.

"How long is the flight again?" Santana asked. Before Quinn could answer, the man next to Santana leaned into her.

"It's 8 hours most of the time. Depending on what route the airline goes by." Santana winced as his breath went straight into her face.

Quinn was giggling. "Uh… thanks" Santana forced a tiny smile before turning her head back to Quinn, who was hiding her laughter behind one of those magazines the airplane had in the pockets on the back of the seats.

X

The pilot was regularly updating the passengers on the plane's whereabouts. His most recent update was that the plane was 20 minutes from Heathrow. Santana's head was resting on Quinn's shoulder. She was asleep and Quinn didn't want to disturb her but she knew Santana. She knew Santana would hate getting up.

The seatbelt signal came on. Quinn nudged the Latina. "Santana" She whispered. She nudged her again and the girl stirred away.

"Have we landed?" Santana asked, tidying her hair up and fastening her seatbelt.

"We're going to soon" Quinn answered. However, to their dismay they were unable to look out of the window to look down on Central London.

As they grew nearer Heathrow the plane was getting closer to the ground. Santana peered out of the window and could see the ground. They heard the wheels of the plane come out and felt it them hit the runway. The plane shook as usual and it came to a smooth run along the end. It slowed down and turned into the airport.

"Finally" Santana sighed.

As the plane came to a stop, the seatbelt sign turned off and many passengers leapt up to receive their hand luggage.

Quinn and Santana followed everyone out of the plane and into arrivals. They retrieved their luggage together and headed out.

There were small groups of people, many holding up signs with surnames and companies on them. Quinn noticed one that hers. A chauffeur stood with a piece of paper with "Fabray" on it.

"I guess that's me" She said to Santana who was behind her.

"Fancy driver you got there Fabray" Santana winked. "Are you staying at the Dorchester or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" Quinn smiled. They walked over to the man.

"Miss Fabray?" The man asked formally. He held out his hand for Quinn to shake which she happily did so. "Good afternoon, would you like me to take your suitcase?"

"Yes that would be nice thanks" Quinn responded. As the man took her suitcase, Quinn turned to Santana.

"Well you know where I'm staying. We should meet up sometime." She said.

"We should. You were a nice companion" Santana replied.

"If you're ready Miss Fabray" The chauffeur said.

"Call me" Quinn hugged Santana who smiled into Quinn's shoulder. The blonde tore away and followed the man. She took one last glance at Santana and walked away.

Santana watched her leave until she was completely out of sight; she bit her lip as she was alone.

"Miss Lopez?"


End file.
